New Comers?
by Nashira the Howling Wolf
Summary: There are two new warriors in Thunder Clan, but are they really loyal? What are their dark pasts? And how will Fire heart save his Clan? Summary may not be very good, but it's a pretty good story.
1. 1New Comers?

**Hey people! This is my first Warrior fanfic, so the characters may be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the two cats I have made up. If I owned Warriors, Raven Paw would still be in Thunder Clan, and Spotted Leaf would still be alive.**

"Who...Are they?" Fireheart asked himself as the clan gathered around High Rock. Standing on top with Bluestar, were two, mangle-furred cats. A huge, black tom, with a huge blade of red grass placed firmly over his eyes, was crouching defensively in front of a white, misty blue-eyed she cat. She looked as if she was blind.

"We have new ThunderClan warriors today!" Announced Bluestar, her eyes calmly observing the crowd of nervous cats. The two strangers sat down beside Bluestar, all signs of aggression gone. The black tom stood up, his chest puffed up proudly as a group of queens giggled about him.

"This is Wise-eye," The white, misty-eyed she-cat padded over to Wise-eye, and softly pushed her flank up against his. Bluestar continued.

"And this is Bloomingtail. I want you all to treat them like Clan-born warriors," The blue-gray she-cat sniffed, unpleased.

"The exact _opposite _how we treated our deputy." Fireheart puffed up his chest, remembering the first time he arrived at the clan, and look at him now. He was clan _deputy_! How awesome was he?

"Dismissed." Bluestar flicked her tail, and the clan scattered into groups.

"Fireheart! Show these two around, please!" Bluestar ordered, and headed into her den.

"Come, follow me." Fireheart led the two around the camp, talking to them along the way.

"So, where do you guys come from?" The tom glanced at Bloomingtail nervously, and Fireheart cocked his head to one side.

"We come from The Lost Land." Bloomingtail meowed hurriedly, eyeing Wise-eye nervously. The tom's uncomfortable frown never left his face, nor did he turn his head as Yellowfang padded stiffly out of the medicine den, freezing as they walked past. Yellowfang's fur bristled and her eyes narrowed to dark slits.

"What are _you _two doing here?" The old she-cat spat and curious eyes stared from every corner of the Clan. Yellowfang lunged at Bloomingtail, but the swift she-cat dodged out of the way, spun around behind Yellowfang, and pounced on the old she-cat's back. The young, white she-cat expertly pushed Yellowfang to the ground as if it was instinct, and shoved her face in the grass. Yellowfang yowled in anger, and Bluestar ran out of her den, despite Yellowfang's yowl was muffled in the dirt.

"_What _on earth is going on here?" Bluestar shrieked. Wise-eye's unconcerned frown had rapidly morphed into a worried grimace as his ears flicked wildly to and fro.

"Bloomingtail! Where are you! Are you okay?" Wise-eye ran in circles, yowling in dismay as Bloomingtail jumped off of Yellowfang, softly calling reassuring words. Bluestar padded angrily over to Fireheart, tail lashing behind her.

"What happened? Why did Yellowfang yowl?"

"I was showing them around camp, when Yellowfang mumbles something and pounces at Bloomingtail. Instinct took over, I guess, and before I knew, Yellowfang was muzzle-first into the ground." Bluestar glanced up at Yellowfang, who's fur was still bristling with rage as she got up, coughing up dirt. The blue-gray leader looked back at Fireheart, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Make sure you find out what's wrong with Yellowfang. I don't want another attack like that, especially with leaf-bare coming." And with that, Bluestar padded back into her den, and the rest of the Clan resumed their duties. Fireheart padded cautiously into the medicine den.

"Yellowfang? Are you okay?"

"What is it? I'm busy." Yellowfang's crackled mew rose from somewhere in the split rock that was her den.

"Why did you attack Wise-eye and Bloomingtail? Did they do something?" Fireheart asked, cocking his head to one side. Yellowfang's head suddenly appeared at the entrance of her den, and Fireheart almost jumped with shock.

"They cannot be trusted! Horrible things will happen to this Clan! We cannot take them in!" Yellowfang snarled, and rushed over to her herb store, sorting through them busily, as if nothing had happened.

"Okay. I'll get you a mouse." Fireheart mewed, and padded out of the medicine den. He was heading over to the fresh-kill pile, when he heard a meow behind.

"Hey, Fireheart! Grab a mouse and get over here!" Graystripe meowed cheerfully. He was lying down with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Cloudpaw, who had insisted he come along, near a secluded corner of camp. Fireheart chose a huge, plump mouse and a big, juicy vole from the pile, then called over to Graystripe.

"Hold on! I have to go give this to Yellowfang! Back before you can say 'mouse'!"

"Mouse!" Graystripe meowed smugly, and Fireheart's shoulders slumped at his friend's idiocy. The ginger tom turned to face his friend.

"You're so immature!" Fireheart called then turned and trotted towards the medicine den. (A\N I really had to add this in, even though it's a bit OOC-ish.)

"Yellowfang? Are you here?" Fireheart called, looking around the den. Cinderpaw trotted unsteadily up to the ginger warrior, her eyes glistening.

"Hello, Fireheart! Yellowfang has gone to collect more dock, but she has put _me _in charge!" The apprentice mewed proudly, puffing out her chest. Fireheart laughed inwardly, and placed the vole down in front of his paws.

"I just wanted to bring this to Yellowfang, _medicine cat _Cinderpaw." The ginger tom mewed happily, and laughed as the little she-cat stood straighter.

"I'll take care of this until Yellowfang gets back. Thank you, Fireheart!" The apprentice replied gratefully, and pulled the vole towards her. Fire Heart nodded a good bye, and trotted out of the medicine den, his mouse still dangling in his jaws.

"_Fireheart_! I've said 'mouse' like, ten times already!" Graystripe whined, and Fireheart quickened his pace.

"I'm coming! Learn more patience, will you?" Fireheart laughed as he reached the group of cats, and he sat down to join the conversation. Little did they know, two cats were fulfilling duties. But not for Thunder Clan.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

"Have we got enough information?" Asked Bloomingtail, her eyes squinting in the darkness of a group of low trees. Wise-eye shook his head.

"No. We need more information about the other cats. We already know enough about Yellowfang and Dustpelt. We should aim for higher targets."

As the huge tom mewed, his ears swivelled to Fireheart, and he smiled.

"Like the deputy of ThunderClan..." Suddenly, Fireheart stiffened, and his head turned quickly in the two cat's direction. The two cats pretended to share tongues, carefully watching Fireheart.

"Don't you think he's a bit...I don't know, suspicious? Maybe we should stick with lower positions?" Bloomingtail asked as she groomed the huge black tom. He shook his head.

"Of course not. We'll be fine, as long as we stick to Loststar's orders." Wise-eye meowed confidently. The huge black tom stretched, and then got to his paws.

"Come," He ordered as Bloomingtail slowly stood.

"Let us go sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." The two cats slunk across the clearing into the warriors' den. Little did they know that a certain leader had kept a careful blue eye on these two, and was now suspicious...

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review, but no flames please. First one to review gets... (drum roll please) A BAR OF CYBER CHOCOLATE~**

**And a choice of which cat will star in the next chapter (expect Fire Heart. And if I even get _one_ review.)**

**So CLICK THE BUTTON! CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT!**


	2. 2 Author's Note

**This is embarrassing... Please go to my profile and vote on my poll, so I can update sooner!**

**Till next time I update!**

**Nashira The Howling Wolf**


End file.
